


acceptance

by angelofeden



Series: me projecting onto tommy [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, dadboyhalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: where in tommy is a poor hybrid who even though he lives in a house full of hybrids- he struggles to find acceptance. until they go on a trip to an old friend of phil.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: me projecting onto tommy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt much of me projecting into tommy- its more like an idea ( and bcs i havent seen much of dream and tommy friendship that isnt manipulative or abusive. ).

* * *

**TOMMY HUMMED** a tune while waiting for his brother- wilbur to come down. techno glared at him slightly, silently telling him stop. huffing tommy stopped humming and instead stood there in silence, deep in his fantasies.

after 30 minutes of waiting wilbur finally came down. they got into the car where phil finally told them where they were going. "we're gonna meet with a friend of mine." without further context on who it was he pulled out of the driveway starting the hour long trip.

**1 HOUR LATER**

stretching his legs he followed techno and wilbur where they were met with a demon hybrid( ? ). phil and him greeted each other with smiles and hugs, phil pulled away first, introducing them. "boys, this is badboyhalo a demon." tommy lifted his brow at that hes a full demon? as if knowing what he was thinking phil nodded "and he is currently married with a gem hybrid called skeppy right?" bad nodded in confirmation, his eyes analyzing the watson family _~~( tommy knew he would never fit in when bads eyes turned questioning when they landed on him. )~~_ phil continued on "he has 3 kids who im sure techno and wilbur would love to play with." bad's eyes widened opening his mouth but wilbur beat him to it "really?!" phil nodded looking at bad, who quicly put a fake smile on "of course! im sure dream, george and sapnap would love to play with you." bad said opening the door wlcoming the family in.

bad called for his sons to come down saying that there are some kids who want to play with them. soon excited voices and thundering footsteps were heard as the boys lined up asking who they were.

bad was about introduce them until phil interrupted. "this is wilbur and techno, i think they would love to play with you." tommy hearing that hid behind them even more. george ever the observant one pointed tommy out to his siblings who then realized something. sapnap being brash asked who he was 'whos the kid behind them?" george hit his head 'what the he- muffin george!" saonap yelled out.

phils smile dropped before it was quickly put back on "this is tommy!" he said giving nothing else but tommy's name making him a bit nervous. he peeked out waving slightly

"hi..?"


End file.
